


Human Shield

by smittenbritain



Series: SFW Prompt Fills [11]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/smittenbritain
Summary: “You’re my champion now, Ryan,” Gavin replied without explaining - it was typical Gavin fashion, Ryan thought. “My human shield.”“You know,” Ryan sighed, playing at being exasperated, “I don’t think you’re supposed to sacrifice your partner like that, but sure, alright."





	Human Shield

**Author's Note:**

> "If your still taking requests I was wonder if you’d be able to do 82 with Freewood with Ryan saying it to Gavin? (Did they touch you or hurt you? Who was it? Are you okay?)"
> 
> Prompt provided by anonymous!

_“Ryan!”_

He paused in the kitchen at the cry of his name, a doughnut halfway to his mouth. He’d left the office a little while ago between recordings with the intention of taking a break to stretch his legs, and maybe grab a snack on his way back. Ryan already knew that he’d probably come back to chaos - Gavin could never sit still and waste time, especially with everything they had in the office now - but he hadn’t expected it to spill out into the corridors.

Gavin sprinted around the corner, making a beeline for Ryan the moment he spotted him. He grabbed onto his arm to spin himself around behind, plastering himself up against his back to hide. Ryan didn’t move, even when Gavin gave him a gentle nudge as if to move him back towards the office.

He twisted, glancing back over his shoulder at Gavin. The lad was cowering, though Ryan caught the hints of a barely suppressed smile on his lips. 

“Can I help you?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

“You’re my champion now, Ryan,” Gavin replied without explaining - it was typical Gavin fashion, Ryan thought. “My human shield.”

“You know,” Ryan sighed, playing at being exasperated, “I don’t think you’re supposed to sacrifice your partner like that, but sure, alright. What am I protecting you from?”

As Gavin pressed himself more firmly against his back, Ryan could imagine him actually smiling now; Gavin had hidden his face between his shoulder blades though, so he couldn’t see. “What happened to looking after me?” he asked, prodding Ryan’s lower back with his fingertips. “You’re definitely supposed to do that.”

“Alright, alright.” Rolling his eyes, Ryan dislodged Gavin’s grip so he could turn and wind his arm around him - the one not still holding a doughnut. Nothing could convince Ryan to let go of that. “Did they touch you or hurt you? Who was it? Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Gavin assured him, wriggling into his side. He fit in under Ryan’s arm, his own settled around Ryan’s waist as he nuzzled into his shoulder. It didn’t matter that they were in the middle of the office or, apparently, that someone from AH was probably chasing him right now; Gavin had settled into his usual spot, just like he did when they were in private. “Well, sort of.  _Might_  have caused some damage in there, and they might be waiting to chuck stuff when I go back in.”

“Ah.” Ryan glanced over at the closed door. He could picture Michael and Jeremy in particular, crouched and ready to fire as soon as the door opened, no matter who was behind it. “So that’s why you need me to be a human shield. Do you wanna tell me what you actually  _did_  or…?”

At that, Gavin went quiet for a second, and he shot Ryan a look that was somewhere between a little bit guilty and mostly amused. 

Ryan nodded to himself with a sigh. “I’ll see when I go back, got it. Am I gonna get to finish my doughnut, at least?”

“I’ll protect it for you?” Gavin offered up his hand, grinning, but Ryan lifted the treat out of reach again with a laugh.

“Nope, I know your game. I won’t get this back.” He took a bite and casually started for the office door - though he kept Gavin firmly at his side instead of letting him retreat. At first, Gavin didn’t notice, but as they drew closer he tried to squirm free, grumbling and whining when Ryan just held onto him tighter. “And you’re gonna face up to what you did. I’m not taking _all_  the hits for you.”

“Ryan-”

“Nope!”

They were immediately hit by a shower of Moon Balls. The things rocketed off back into the room much to the amusement of everyone involved, bouncing off of walls and desks and eventually rolling to a stop. Gavin yelled the moment he saw them coming, and Ryan did take pity on him before they could do any damage; he curled around Gavin protectively, taking the firm hits and laughing along with the others. 

He felt Gavin’s shoulders shake with barely suppressed snickers too as the fire came to an end. His laugh and delighted smile made Ryan’s new bruises worth it.


End file.
